lego_all_stars_the_compilation_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Character
A character is a minifigure in LEGO All Stars: The Compilation Crossover that the player can control. Characters Count #Qui-Gon Jinn #Obi-Wan Kenobi #TC-14 #Jar Jar Binks #Queen Amidala #Captain Panaka #Anakin Skywalker (Boy) #Gasgano #Padmé Amidala (Battle) #R2-D2 #Anakin Skywalker (Padawan) #Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) #R4-P17 #Padmé Amidala (Geonosis) #C-3PO #Mace Windu #Padmé Amidala (Clawed) #Clone Trooper (Pilot) #Clone Trooper #Yoda #Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) #Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III) #Chancellor Palpatine #Commander Cody #Chewbacca #Wookiee #Princess Leia #Captain Antilles #Rebel Friend #Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) #Ben Kenobi #Han Solo #Han Solo (Stormtrooper) #Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) #Luke Skywalker (Pilot) #Rebel Pilot #Han Solo (Hoth) #Princess Leia (Hoth) #Luke Skywalker (Dagobah) #Luke Skywalker (Bespin) *Lando Calrissian *Princess Leia (Bespin) *Princess Leia (Boushh) *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) *Han Solo (Skiff) *Lando Calrissian (Palace Guard) *Princess Leia (Slave) *Princess Leia (Endor) *Luke Skywalker (Endor) *Han Solo (Endor) *Wicket *Darth Vader *Indiana Jones *Satipo *Jock *Marion *Indiana Jones (Desert) *Marion (Cairo) *Sallah (Desert) *Marion (Evening Dress) *Indiana Jones (Army Disguise) *Marion (Night Gown) *Indiana Jones (Dinner Suit) *Willie *Short Round *Willie (Evening Dress) *Indiana Jones (Kali) *Willie (Ceremony) *Indiana Jones (Professor) *Elsa *Brody *Henry Jones *Sallah (Fez) *Batman (Classic) *Robin (Classic) *Batman (Demolition Suit) *Robin (Technology Suit) *Robin (Magnet Suit) *Batman (Glide Suit) *Batman (Sonic Suit) *Robin (Attract Suit) *Batman (Heat Protection Suit) *Robin (Water Suit) *Clayface *Riddler (Classic) *Mister Freeze *Poison Ivy (Classic) *Two-Face (Classic) *Bane *Penguin *Catwoman *Killer Croc *Harley Quinn *Joker (Classic) *Scarecrow *Killer Moth *Indiana Jones (Crystal Skull) *Mac *Janitor *Mutt *Marion (Crystal Skull) *Oxley *Sallah *Indiana Jones (Desert Disguise) *Willie (Dinner Suit) *Elsa (LIJ2) *Indiana Jones (Officer) *Harry (Blue Shirt) *Hagrid *Griphook *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Harry Potter (Girl Disguise) *Ron Weasley (Girl Disguise) *Harry Potter (Sweater) *Ron Weasley (Blue Pyjamas) *Fang *Hermione Granger (Blue Top) *Ron Weasley (Cardigan) *Harry Potter (Red Sweater) *Ron Weasley (Sweater) *Ginny Weasley (Light Grey Hoodie) *Madam Pomfrey *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Harry Potter (Slytherin Disguise) *Ron Weasley (Slytherin Disguise) *Tom Riddle *Harry Potter (Blue Jacket) *Gilderoy Lockhart *Ginny Weasley *Harry Potter (Grey Jacket) *Arthur Weasley *Hermione Granger (Red Hooded Top) *Ron Weasley (Brown Jacket) *Professor Lupin *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Fred Weasley (Sweater) *George Weasley (Sweater) *Harry Potter (Grey Hoodie) *Sirius Black (Azkaban) *Harry Potter (Dragon Task) *Moaning Myrtle *Harry Potter (Lake Task) *Cedric Diggory (Lake Task) *Harry Potter (Maze Task) *Cedric Diggory (Maze Task) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Geonosian Arena) *Anakin Skywalker (Geonosian Arena) *Padmé Amidala (Geonosian Arena) *Mace Windu (Clone Wars) *Kit Fisto (Clone Wars) *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Jar Jar Binks (Clone Wars) *Commander Stone *Clone Trooper (Clone Wars) *Anakin Skywalker (Clone Wars) *Ahsoka Tano *Commander Bly *Aayla Secura (Clone Wars) *Wag Too *Captain Rex *Luminara Unduli (Clone Wars) *Bariss Offee *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Clone Wars) *Commander Cody (Clone Wars) *R3-S6 *R2-D2 (Clone Wars) *Plo Koon (Clone Wars) *Padmé Amidala (Clone Wars) *Nahdar Vebb *Commander Fil *Clone Trooper (Heavy Weapons) *Echo *Hevy *Fives *Eeth Koth *Adi Gallia *Yoda (Clone Wars) *Lieutenant Thire *Jek *Rys *Waxer *Boil *Commander Ponds *Will Turner *Mr. Brown *Jack Sparrow *Guard Dog *Mr. Gibbs *Marty *Anamaria *Cotton *Elizabeth *Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat) *Elizabeth (Undergarments) *Elizabeth (Redcoat) *Jack Sparrow (Chief) *Pintel *Ragetti *Bootstrap Bill Turner *Elizabeth (Trader) *Norrington (Disgraced) *Captain Barbossa *Elizabeth (Pirate) *Sao Feng *Tai Huang *Tatoo Pirate *Tia Dalma *Imaginary Jack (Pistol) *Imaginary Jack (Spade) *Imaginary Jack (Bombs) *James Norrington *Murtogg *Mullroy *Captain Elizabeth (Robes) *Captain Elizabeth *Scrum *Cook *Garheng *Salaman *Angelica *Privateer Barbossa *Syrena *Harry Potter (Blue T-Shirt) *Dudley Dursley (Grey Top) *Mad-Eye Moody *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Harry Potter (Brown Jacket) *Arthur Weasley (Suit) *Ron Weasley (Striped Shirt) *Hermione Granger (Jumper) *Luna Lovegood *Harry Potter (Uniform Jacket) *Luna Lovegood (Blue Cardigan) *Hermione Granger (Scarf) *Harry Potter (Winter) *Ron Weasley (Winter Clothes) *Professor Snape *Hermione Granger (Cream Jumper) *Sirius Black *Ron Weasley (Red Sweater) *Professor Umbridge *Professor Dumbledore (Grey) *Harry Potter (Black Coat) *Hermione Granger (Brown Coat) *Professor Dumbledore (Cursed) *Professr Slughorn (Pyjamas) *Luna Lovegood (Purple Coat) *Harry Potter (Brown Shirt) *Professor Slughorn *Harry Potter (Christmas) *Luna Lovegood (Pink Dress) *Harry Potter (Blue Checked Shirt) *Arthur Weasley (Cardigan) *Molly Weasley (Years 5-7) *Remus Lupin *Nymphadora Tonks (Pink Coat) *Ginny Weasley (Pyjamas) *Harry Potter (Red Jacket) *Ginny Weasley (Dark Grey Hooded Top) *Harry Potter (Dark Blue Jacket) *Hagrid (Goggles) *Harry Potter (Waistcoat) *Hermione Granger (Cardigan) *Ron Weasley (Wedding) *Harry Potter (Tuxedo) *Hermione Granger (Red Dress) *Harry Potter (Albert Runcorn) *Ron Weasley (Reg Cattermole) *Harry Potter (Ministry) *Hermione Granger (Ministry) *Mary Cattermole *Harry Potter (Godric's Hollow) *Hermione Granger (Grey Coat) *Harry Potter (Locket) *Ron Weasley (Underwear) *Hermione Granger (Dark Coat) *Ron Weasley (Jacket) *Brother 1 *Brother 2 *Brother 3 *Ollivander (Brown Waistcoat) *Luna Lovegood (Overalls) *Hermione Granger (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Hermione Granger (Gringotts) *Ron Weasley (Gringotts) *Bogrod *Harry Potter (Beige Jacket) *Ron Weasley (Dark Red Check) *Hermione Granger (Denim Jacket) *Professor McGonagall (Black) *Luna Lovegood (Blue Jumper) *Neville Longbottom (Cardigan) *Seamus Finnigan *Batman *Robin *Batman (Sensor Suit) *Robin (Acrobat Suit) *Batman (Power Suit) *Robin (Magnet Suit 2) *Batman (Bat Suit) *Robin (Ice Suit) *Robin (Hazard Suit) *Batman (Electricity Suit) *Superman *Green Lantern *Cyborg *Cyborg (Magnet Suit) *Flash *Wonder Woman *Elindil *Isildur *Elrond (Second Age) *Frodo *Sam *Merry *Pippin *Gandalf the Grey *Aragorn *Legolas *Gimli *Boromir *Faramir *Madril *King Théoden (Armor) *Gollum *Shagrat *Frodo (Weary) *Sam (Weary) *Eowyn (Dernhelm) *Merry (Rohirram Squire) *Aragorn (Gondor Armor) *Pippin (Gondor Armor) *Chase McCain (Civilian) *Chase McCain *Chase McCain (Robber) *Chase McCain (Miner) *Chase McCain (Undercover) *Chase McCain (Astronaut) *Chase McCain (Suit) *Chase McCain (Farmer) *Chase McCain (Fireman) *Chase McCain (Construction) *Iron Man (Mark 6) *Hulk *Spider-Man *Mister Fantastic *Captain America *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Wolverine *Tony Stark (Underwear) *Tony Stark *Iron Man (Mark 1) *Iron Man (Mark 42) *Human Torch *Thor *Jean Grey *Cyclops *Storm *Iceman *Beast *Invisible Woman *Thing *Nick Fury *Abomination *Magneto *Green Goblin *Mystique *Venom *Doctor Octopus *Doctor Doom *Vitruvius (Young) *William Shakespeare *Cleopatra *Emmet *Frank the Foreman *Gail *Wyldstyle *Wyldstyle (Hood) *Emmet (Piece of Resistance) *Emmet (Old West) *Wyldstyle (Old West) *Vitruvius (Old) *Unikitty *Benny *Queasy Kitty *MetalBeard *Emmet (Robot Disguise) *Wyldstyle (Robot Disguise) *Bad Cop *Emmet (Master Builder) *Blaze Firefighter *Emmet (Mech) *Mega Kitty *Thorin (Young) *Armoured Dwarf Guard *Thráin *Bofur *Balin (Young) *Dori (Young) *Thrór *Sam (Hobbit) *Frodo (Shire) *Bilbo Baggins (Hobbiton) *Dwalin *Balin *Fili *Kili *Óin *Nori *Dori *Bombur *Glóin *Bilbo Baggins (Young) *Bifur *Dwalin (Young) *[[Thorin *Ori *Radagast the Brown *Goblin (Confused) *Legolas (Mirkwood) *Tauriel *Bombur (Barrel) *Bard *Fíli (Lake-town) *Bofur (Lake-town) *Thorin (Lake-town) *Dwalin (Lake-town) *Bilbo Baggins (Lake-town) *Balin (Lake-town) *Ori (Lake-town) *Bombur (Lake-town) *Nori (Lake-town) *Glóin (Lake-town) *Bifur (Lake-town) *Dori (Lake-town) *Batman (New 52) *Batman (Sensor Suit 2) *Batman (Power Suit 2) *Batman (Sonar Suit) *Batman (Space Suit) *Batman (Scuba Suit) *Batman (Electricity Suit 2) *Batman (Arctic Suit) *Robin (Attract Suit 2) *Robin (Techno Suit) *Robin (Illumination Suit) *Robin (Dive Suit) *Robin (Fate Suit) *Robin (Magnet Suit 3) *Robin (Zorb Suit) *Cyborg (Demolition Suit) *Cyborg (Sonar Suit) *Cyborg (Space Suit) *Cyborg (Stealth Suit) *Cyborg (Giant Suit) *Flash (New 52) *Martian Manhunter *Saint Walker *Stormtrooper *Indiana Jones (Young) *Boy Scout *Lord Voldemort *Death Eater *Aurra Sing *HELIOS-3D *Cad Bane *Robonino *IG-86 *Shahan Alama *Commando Droid *Count Dooku (Clone Wars) *MagnaGuard *Clark Kent *Sauron *Mouth of Sauron *Galactus *War Machine *Agent Coulson *Daredevil *Doctor Strange *Loki *Stone Giant *Stone Giant (Sand) *Batman (1966) *Robin (1966) *Black Cat *Gonk Droid *PK Droid *Battle Droid *Battle Droid (Security) *Battle Droid (Commander) *Droideka *Neimodian *Captain Tarpals *Boss Nass *Royal Guard *Padme Amidala *Pit Droid *Watto *Nute Gunray *Darth Maul *Zam Wesell *Dexter Jettster *Clone Trooper *Taun We *Lama Su *Geonosian *Battle Droid (Geonosis) *Super Battle Droid *Jango Fett *Boba Fett (Boy) *Kit Fisto *Shaak Ti *Aayla Secura *Plo Koon *Count Dooku *Grievous’ Bodyguard *General Grievous *Clone Trooper (Episode III) *Clone Trooper (Episode III, Swamp) *Clone Trooper (Episode III, Pilot) *Clone Trooper (Episode III, Walker) *Disguised Clone *Mace Windu (Episode III) *Bail Organa *Rebel Trooper *Imperial Shuttle Pilot *Tusken Raider *Jawa *Sandtrooper *Greedo *Wuher *Imperial Spy *Beach Trooper *Death Star Trooper *Imperial Officer *Grand Moff Tarkin *Wedge Antilles *Han Solo (Hood) *Rebel Trooper (Hoth) *Rebel Pilot *Snowtrooper *Luke Skywalker (Hoth) *Dengar *IG-88 *4-LOM *Lobot *Ugnaught *Bespin Guard *Princess Leia (Prisoner) *Gamorrean Guard *Bib Fortuna *Palace Guard *Bossk *Skiff Guard *Boba Fett *Ewok *Rebel Trooper (Endor) *Imperial Guard *Darth Sidious *Admiral Ackbar *Ben Kenobi (Ghost) *Yoda (Ghost) *Anakin Skywalker (Ghost) *R2-Q5 *Lando Calrissian (Pilot) *Nien Nunb *Hovitos Tribesman *Barranca *Belloq (Jungle) *Jungle Guide *Major Toht *Colonel Dietrich *Enemy Guard (Mountains) *Bazooka Trooper *Sherpa Brawler *Sherpa Gunner *Masked Bandit *Bandit Swordsman *Enemy Soldier (Desert) *Enemy Officer *Monkey Man *Belloq *Enemy Officer (Desert) *Bandit *Enemy Boxer *Captain Katanga *First Mate *Belloq (Robes) *Enemy Guard *Kao Kan *Wu Han *Lao Che *Chen *Dancing Girl *Maharajah *Pankot Assassin *Pankot Guard *Village Elder *Village Dignitary *Willie (Pyjamas) *Chatter Lal *Chatter Lal (Thuggee) *Thuggee Acolyte *Thuggee *Slave Child *Thuggee Slave Driver *British Officer *British Soldier *British Commander *Kazim *Librarian *Enemy Butler *Enemy Radio Operator *Bazooka Trooper (Crusade) *Colonel Vogel *Enemy Pilot *Kazim (Desert) *Elsa (Desert) *Donovan *Grail Knight *Riddler Goon *Riddler Henchman *Batgirl (Classic) *Nightwing *Batgirl (Demolition Suit) *Nightwing (Technology Suit) *Freeze Girl *Batgirl (Glide Suit) *Nightwing (Magnet Suit) *Poison Ivy Goon *Batgirl (Sonic Suit) *Nightwing (Attract Suit) *Batgirl (Heat Protection Suit) *Fishmonger *Penguin Goon *Penguin Henchman *Nightwing (Water Suit) *Man-Bat *Zoo Sweeper *Yeti (Gotham) *Penguin Minion *Mad Hatter *Joker Goon *Joker Henchman *Clown Goon (Classic) *Police Officer *Bruce Wayne (Classic) *Scientist *Military Policeman *Security Guard *S.W.A.T. *Sailor *Catwoman (Classic) *Commissioner Gordon *Police Marksman *Joker (Tropical) *Russian (US Disguise) *Russian Digger *Hangar Guard *Dovchenko (US Disguise) *Robert Ross *Taylor *Mannequin (Man) *Mannequin (Woman) *Mannequin (Boy) *Mannequin (Girl) *Agent *Brawler *College Female *Greaser *Stanforth *Patient *Peru Nurse *Cemetary Warrior *Cemetary Warrior King *Russian Soldier *Russian Officer *Russian Grenader *Market Trader *Dovchenko *Russian Machine Gunner *Ugha King *Ugha Warrior *Ugha Assassin *Ugha Digger *Agent Spalko *Interdimensional Being *Shanghai Hoodlum *Dancing Girl 2 *Indian Farmer *Coronado Sailor *Panama Hat Man *Enemy Soldier (Machine Gun) *Elsa (Officer) *Hatay King *Donovan (Grail) *Doris Crockford *Ollivander *Tom the Innkeeper *Madam Malkin *Vernon Dursley *Petunia Dursley *Dudley Dursley *Dedalus Diggle *Harry Potter (Hogwarts) *Hermione Granger (Hogwarts) *Ron Weasley (Hogwarts) *Professor Flitwick *Gryffindor Boy *Gryffindor Girl *Draco Malfoy (Hogwarts) *Susan Bones *Nearly Headless Nick] *Harry Potter (Quidditch) *Madam Hooch *Katie Bell (Quidditch) *Fred Weasley (Quidditch) *George Weasley (Quidditch) *Oliver Wood *Angelina Johnson *Lee Jordan *Alicia Spinnet *Marcus Flint *Harry Potter (Pyjamas) *Madam Pince *Neville Longbottom (Pyjamas) *Argus Filch *Draco Malfoy *Professor Quirrel *Professor Quirrel (Voldemort) *Percy Weasley (Sweater) *Molly Weasley *Shifty Wizard *Mrs Mason *Mr Mason *Colin Creevey *Draco Malfoy (Quidditch) *Ernie MacMillan *Hannah Abbot *Hufflepuff Boy *Hufflepuff Girl *Hufflepuff Prefect *Fat Friar *Hermione Granger (Cat) *Vincent Crabbe *Gregory Goyle *Millicent Bulstrode *Slytherin Boy *Slytherin Girl *Slytherin Prefect *Bloody Baron *Professor Vector *Professor Sinistra *Lucius Malfoy *Professor Dumbledore *Gilderoy Lockhart (Green Jacket) *Penelope Clearwater *Stan Shunpike *Ernie Prang *Boy *Girl *Trolley Witch *Station Guard *Professor McGonagall *Parvati Patil *Dean Thomas *Draco Malfoy (Sweater) *Vincent Crabbe (Sweater) *Gregory Goyle (Sweater) *Padma Patil *Witch (Grey) *Wizard (Red) *Witch (White) *Madam Rosmerta *Wizard (Green) *Percy Weasley *Hermione Granger (Grey Hooded Top) *Macnair *Professor Trelawney *Professor Binns *Barty Crouch Junior *Amos Diggory *Barty Crouch Senior *Viktor Krum *Cedric Diggory (Sweater) *Igor Karkoroff *Dragon Handler *Fleur Delacour *Durmstrang Student *Beuxbatons Student *Charlie Weasley *Rita Skeeter *Fleur Delacour (Dragon Task) *Viktor Krum (Dragon Task) *Harry Potter (Yule Ball) *Hermione Granger (Ball Gown) *Ron Weasley (Tuxedo) *Neville Longbottom *Parvati Patil (Ballgown) *Padma Patil (Ballgown) *Cho Chang *Moaning Myrtle (Swimsuit) *Vocalist *Guitarist *Bassist *Drummer *Viktor Krum (Tuxedo) *Fleur Delacour (Lake Task) *Viktor Krum (Lake Task) *Viktor Krum (Shark) *Gabrielle Delacour *Cedric Diggory *James Potter (Ghost) *Lily Potter (Ghost) *Fleur Delacour (Maze Task) *Viktor Krum (Maze Task) *Admiral Yularen *Jango Fett (Clone Wars) *Super Battle Droid (Clone Wars) *Gonk Droid (Clone Wars) *Battle Droid (Clone Wars Commander) *Geonosian (Clone Wars) *Droideka (Clone Wars) *Darth Sidious (Clone Wars) *Hondo Ohnaka *Pirate Ruffian *Turk Falso *Admiral Ackbar (Classic) *R4-P17 (Clone Wars) *Clone Trooper (Clone Wars Pilot) *Ben Kenobi (Classic) *Tee Wat Kaa *Probe Droid *Lurmen Villager *Super Battle Droid (Heavy) *Lok Durd *Vader's Apprentice *Workout Clone Trooper *Luke Skywalker (Classic) *Undead Geonosian *Poggle the Lesser *Super Battle Droid (Gold) *R6-H5 *General Grievous (Clone Wars) *Boba Fett (Classic) *Asajj Ventress *Whorm Loathsom *Greedo (Classic) *Darth Vader (Battle Damaged) *LEP Servant Droid *Captain Typho *Queen Neeyutnee *Dr. Nuvo Vindi *Clone Shadow Trooper *Qui-Gon Jinn (Hood) *TX-20 *Captain Antilles (Classic) *Wat Tambor *Stormtrooper (Classic) *Sionver Boll *Chancellor Palpatine (Clone Wars) *Grand Moff Tarkin (Clone Wars) *Savage Oppress *Chewbacca (Classic) *Lieutenant Groves *Koehler *Twigg *Mallot *Scratch *Bo'Sun *Clubba *Grapple *Jacoby *Jack Sparrow (Cursed) *Hungry Cannibal *Angry Cannibal *Governor Weatherby Swann *Maccus *Clanker *Jimmy Legs *Koleniko *Wyvern *Angler *Hydras *Crash *Lian *Park *Mr. Mercer *Penrod *Mistress Ching *Sri Sumbhajee Angria *Gentleman Jocard *Ammand *Eduardo Vilaneuva *Capitaine Chevelle *Lord Cutler Beckett *Davy Jones *Ancient Sailor *Angelica (Disguised) *King George *Quartermaster *Gunner *Derrick *Philip *Spaniard *Blackbeard *Nymphadora Tonks *Cornelius Fudge (Wizengamot) *Professor Umbridge (Wizengamot) *Dudley's Gang Member *Emmeline Vance *Dudley Dursley (Shirt) *Hestia Jones *Mrs Figg *Arthur Weasley (Years 5-7) *Ginny Weasley (Cardigan) *Anthony Goldstein *Cho Chang (Winter) *Dean Thomas (Winter) *Fred Weasley (Winter) *George Weasley (Winter) *Michael Corner *Neville Longbottom (Winter) *Seamus Finnegan (Winter) *Luna Lovegood (Winter) *Zacharias Smith *Fred Weasley (Pyjamas) *George Weasley (Pyjamas) *James Potter (Young) *Professor McGonagall (Pyjamas) *Professor Snape (Underwear) *Arthur Weasley (Torn Suit) *Kreacher *Molly Weasley (Apron) *Mrs. Black *Fred Weasley (OWLs) *George Weasley (OWLs) *Professor Grubbly-Plank *Marietta Edgecombe *Cornelius Fudge *Bellatrix Lestrange (Azkaban) *Antonin Dolohov *Lucius Malfoy (Death Eater) *Neville Longbottom (Tank Top) *Milk Man *Fred Weasley (Wizard Wheezes) *George Weasley (Wizard Wheezes) *Waitress (Treats) *Slytherin Twin 1 *Slytherin Twin 2 *Blaise (Black Shirt) *Cormac McLaggen *Cormac McLaggen (Suit) *Ginny Weasley (Dress) *Marcus Belby *Neville Longbottom (Waiter) *Ron Weasley (Quidditch) *Ron Weasley (Green Shirt) *Draco Malfoy (Suit) *Katie Bell *Lavender Brown *Professor Sprout *Professor Slughorn (Young) *Professor Dumbledore (Young) *Mrs. Cole *Muggle Orphan *Regulas Black *Tom Riddle (Orphanage) *Bill Weasley (Wedding) *Dolohov (Workman) *Elphias Doge *Hagrid (Wedding) *Luna (Yellow Dress) *Mundungus Fletcher *Petunia Dursley (Green Coat) *Rufus Scrimgeour *Waitress (Luchino) *Xenophilius Lovegood (Wedding) *Hermione Granger (Mafalda Hopkirk) *Albert Runcorn *Dirk Cresswell *Mafalda Hopkirk *Ministry Guard *Ron Weasley (Ministry) *Pius Thicknesse *Reg Cattermole *Yaxley *Bathilda Bagshot (Snake) *Skeleton *Xenophilius Lovegood *Xenophilius Lovegood (Luna) *Wormtail *Dobby *Charity Burbage *Gregorovitch *Grendalwald (Young) *Grendalwald (Old) *Narcissa Malfoy *Snatcher *Dragomir Despard *Aberforth Dumbledore *Alecto Carrow *Amycus Carrow *Ravenclaw Boy *Ravenclaw Girl *Ravenclaw Prefect *Grey Lady *Scabior *Blaise Zabini (Black Shirt) *Vincent Crabbe (Jumper) *Gregory Goyle (Jumper) *Bellatrix Lestrange *Bruce Wayne *Clown Goon *The Riddler *Two-Face *Riddler Goon *Two-Face Goon *Dick Grayson *Policeman *Poison Ivy *Hush *Ra's al Ghul *Captain Boomerang *Sinestro *General Zod *LexBot *Alfred *Lois Lane *Vicki Vale *Aquaman *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Huntress *Batgirl *Supergirl *Black Canary *Lex Luthor *The Joker *Brainiac *Gil-Galad *Bilbo Baggins *Tom Bombadil *Rosie *Ringwraith *Ringwraith (Twilight) *Blacksmith *Elrond (Third Age) *Glóin (Lotr) *Bilbo Baggins (Old) *Moria Orc *Uruk hai *Lurtz *Galadriel *Celeborn *Boromir (Captain) *Lurtz (Newborn) *Frodo (Orc Disguise) *Sam (Orc Disguise) *King Théoden *Aragorn (Royal Armor) *Air Host *Air Hostess *Airline Attendent 1 *Airline Attendent 2 *Airline Pilot *Pilot *Anchorman *TV Reporter *Weather Girl *Press Photographer *News Reader *Artist *Doorman *Mail Man *Bus Driver *Train Driver Bill *Train Driver Bob *Chat Show Host *Allie Jaeschke *Bryrony Muska *Chris Parry *Chris Wyatt *Deborah Graham *Hugh Hunter *Louie Mitchell *Jo Chalkley *Luke Cashmore *Mike Northeast *Samson Crow *Sarah Horner *Stephen Rhodes *Violet de Burgh *Pat Patterson *Traffic Cop *Traffic Cop (Civilian) *Security Supervisor *Detective *Detective (Police) *Doorlock Homes *Shaky Harry *Bea Heckerson *Officer Park *Blubs *Brickitt *Butch Patterson *Casey *Chuck Morrison *Clutch *DaMumbo *Quinton Spencer *Ranger Barber *Ranger Lewis *Rodney Baxter *Ted Baxter *Ellie Phillips *Frank Honey *Marion Dunby *Natalia Kowalski *Taxi Driver *Louise Andrew *Clown Robber Max *Clown Robber Lou *Clown Robber Wes *Circus Clown *Conrad Peters *Mayor Gleeson *Sailor *Fisherman *Captain Bluffbeard *Duke Huckleberry *Dave Something *George Fartarbensonbury *Snakes Squealer *Blue Whittaker *Heywood *Albatross Prisoner *Grubby Grubster *Bucky Butler *Dougy Dungarees *James Curry *Maximillian Jarvak *Mikey Spoilers *Salvadore Calzone *Tim Welch *Verne *Vitus Tinkleman *Prison Guard *Security Guard (Police) *Warden Stonewall *Ross Welding *Spikey Don *Barney Greenschrist *Ben Moseley *Bill Derby *Mine Foreman *Otto Hornfels *Stinky Fletcher *Todd Greywacke *Chao Hui *Fu *Li *Hai Chen *Shui Xue *Highland Battler *Ninja *Samurai Warrior *Karate Guy *Karate Champ *Karate Master *Barry Smith (Trouserless) *Barry Smith *Frank Honey (Poolside) *Baseball Player *Tennis Player *Soccer Player *Boxer *Cheerleader *Skater *Skater Girl *Disco Dude *Rapper *Pop Star *Punk Rocker *Radio DJ *Ringmaster *Street Racer *Street Skater *Race Car Driver *Mime *Beach Dude *Hula Dancer *Maraca Man *Lifeguard *Coast Guard *Surfer Girl *Super Wrestler *Sumo Wrestler *Weightlifter *Sleepyhead *Becky Ballantine *Hot Tub Harry (Robber) *Hot Tub McCreedy *Kevin Jacobs *Sam Penn *Chef *Beefy Baker *Butcher *Waitress *Pizza Delivery Boy *Garbage Man *Janitor (Civilian) *Zookeeper *Gas Station Manager *Lumberjack *Monster *Werewolf *Vampire *Zombie *Rudolph Pianola *Bandit (Civilian) *Bandit (Robber) *Gangster *Gangster (Robber) *Chan Chuang *Old Quiang *Feng *Lagney *Natalia Kowalski (Disguised) *Eddie Jojo *Tony One-Time *Paulie Blindfolds *Lucky Pete *Carlo Jerome *Vinnie Pappalardo (Clown) *Forrest Blackwell *Bank Manager *Intergalactic Girl *Space Villain (Astronaut) *Space Scientist *Crazy Scientist *Space Alien *Classic Alien (Astronaut) *Robot *Spaceman *Brantford Cubbery *Bud Hawkings *Cal Weinwright *Jenny Rathbone *Jonlan Regnix *Studski *Farm Worker Bill *Farm Worker Bob *Farmer Bales *Jethro Hayes *Patty Hayes *Squirrel McTavish *Troublemaker Phil *Troublemaker Tim *Troublemaker Tom *Doctor Jones *Doctor Smith *Dr. Whatsit *Surgeon *Nurse *Paramedic *Cleaner *Fitness Instructor *Graduate *Mechanic *Alexandra Greenwood *Vinnie Pappalardo (Tracksuit) *Mummy *Caveman *Cave Woman *Spartan Warrior *Tribal Hunter *Tribal Chief *Lizard Man *Galadiator *Royal Guard (Civilian) *Roman Soldier *Gorilla Suit Guy *Cowboy *Elf *Forestman *Minotaur *Viking *Musketeer *Pharaoh *Rex Fury (Bare Chest) *Ramon Lopez-Delgado *Charlotte Hannon *Brad Hoggle *Buddy Weingartner *Cornelius Burns *Forest Fireman *Jessie Weingartner *Oliver Duffy *Ryan McLaughlin *Moe De Luca *Forrest Blackwell (Tuxedo) *Ice Skater *Ice Fisherman *Hockey Player *Skier *Snowboarder *Snowboarder Guy *Paparazzo *Horace Cone *Carlo Jerome (Cone) *Jimmy Grossman *Vinnie Pappalardo *Construction Foreman *Patrick Wenham *Albert Spindlerouter *Bobby Hammer *Docks Crane Driver *Garage Worker *Harbor Worker *Lance Linberger *Maintenance Worker *Miles Reber *Tow Truck Driver *Demolition Dummy *Rod Stanchion *Henrik Kowalski *Submarine Captain *Deep Sea Diver *Hazmut Guy *Sentinel Decker *Sentinel Channard *Forrest Blackwell (Casual) *Ben Sharples *Spaceman (Astronaut) *Drew Calhoun *Dutch Danish *Space Alien (Astronaut) *Clockwork Robot *Classic Alien *Space Villain *Henrik Kowalski (Astronaut) *Rex Fury *Rex Fury (Astronaut) *Forest Blackwell (Astronaut) *Roxxon Guard *Sandman *Sandman Goon *Damage Control *H.E.R.B.I.E. *Ant-Man *Wasp *Aunt May *Gwen Stacy *Mary Jane Watson *Power Man *Superior Spider-Man *Wizard *Symbiote Scientist *Symbiote Scientist (Hazmat) *Carnage *Sabretooth *Absorbing Man *Leader *Silver Samurai *Whiplash *Aldrich Killian *Mandarin *Iron Man (Mark 7) *Iron Man (Heroic Age) *Iron Man (Heartbreaker) *Iron Man (Hulkbuster) *Mandarin (film) *Arnim Zola *Red Skull *Hydra Agent *Red Hulk *Taskmaster *Viper *Destroyer (Minifig) *Frost Giant *Heimdall *Juggernaut *Pyro *Cyclops (Astonishing) *Phoenix *Archangel *Colossus *Emma Frost *Gambit *Havok *Mini-Sentinel *Professor X *Psylocke *Toad *Doombot *Mr. Fantastic (F.F.) *Super Skrull *Blade *A.I.M. Agent *M.O.D.O.K. *Lady Liberty *Mastermind *Rhino *Magneto Acolyte *Doombot (V-Series) *Maria Hill *S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent *Drax *Gamorra *Groot *Nova *Silver Surfer *Star-Lord *Ronin the Accuser *Emmet (Pajamas) *Demolition Guy *Mrs. Scratchen-Post *Cardio Carrie *Larry the Barista *Emmet (Trash Can) *Ice Cream Jo *Prospector *Native *Wiley Fusebot *Robo Cowboy *Tomahawk *Deputron *Sheriff Not-A-Robot *Robo SWAT *Emmet (Wheel Head) *Hank Haystacks *Hot Tub Harry *Calamity Drone *Robo SWAT (Rocket) *Emmet (Clown) *Gallant Guard *Emmet (Woodsman) *Witch *Abraham Lincoln *Lord Vampyre *El Macho Wrestler *Emmet (Surgeon) *Emmet (Lizard) *Green Ninja *Michelangelo *Emmet (Shower) *Swamp Creature *Panda Guy *Yeti *MetalBeard (Minifigure) *FemBot *Ma Cop *Pa Cop *Robo SWAT (Armour) *Robo Fed *Biznis Kitty *Executive Ellen *Robo Skeleton *Robo SWAT (Laser) *Wyldstyle (Space) *Sharon Shoehorn *Where Are My Pants? Guy *Dr McScrubs *Velma Staplebot *Good Cop (Scribble Face) *Emmet (LEGO Piece) *Astro Kitty *Garbageman Grant *Ice Cream Mike *Robo (Construction) *Plumber Joe *Garbageman Dan *Kabob Bob *Taco Tuesday Guy *Robo (Demolition) *Vitruvius (Ghost) *Gordon Zola *President Business *Lord Business (Minifigure) *Bombur (Young) *Thrór (Armoured) *Rosie Cotton *Bert (Troll) *Tom (Troll) *William (Troll) *Mrs Troll *Troll Bouncer *Elrond (Gown) *Linder *Elrond (Armoured) *Goblin (Scribe) *Grinnah *Goblin Brute *Great Goblin *Gundabad Orc *Yazneg *Orc Berserker *Azog (Claw) *Barliman Butterbur (Hobbit) *Beorn *Bree Peasant *Jimli the Blacksmith *Mirkwood Elf (Archer) *Mirkwood Elf (Guard) *Bolg *Mirkwood Elf (Chief Guard) *Elros *Thranduil *Narzug *Elf (Sentry) *Elf (Worker) *Tauriel (Lake-town) *Master Of Lake-town *Alfrid *Braga *Lake-town Man (Guard) *Lake-town Man (Archer) *Percy *Tilda *Sigrid *Bain *Kíli (Lake-town) *Óin (Lake-town) *Fimbul *Witch-king (Twilight) *Barrow-wight *Necromancer *Sauron (Fire) *Dale Soldier *Adam West *Arkillo *Atom *Atrocitus *Batcow *Batman (Zur-En-Arrh) *Bat-Mite *Beast Boy *Bleeze *Black Manta *Blue Beetle *Booster Gold *Catwoman (New 52) *Cheetah *Dick Grayson (New 52) *Doomsday *Frankenstein *Gorilla Grodd (New 52) *Harley Quinn (New 52) *Hawkman (New 52) *Indigo-1 *John Stewart *Joker (Electricity Suit) *Joker (Demolition Suit) *Joker (Flower Suit) *Joker (Magnet Suit) *Joker (Illumination Suit) *Joker (Zorb Suit) *Killer Croc (New 52) *Kilowog *Krypto the Superdog *Larfleeze *Lex Luthor (Power Armor) *Lex Luthor (Space Suit) *Lex Luthor (Attract Suit) *Lex Luthor (Stealth Suit) *Lex Luthor (Decoy Suit) *Lex Luthor (Giant Suit) *Lex Luthor (Techno Suit) *Miss Martian *Mister Mxyzptlk *Plastic Man *Shazam (New 52) *Billy Batson *Sinestro (New 52) *Solomon Grundy *Stargirl *Star Sapphire *Superboy *Supergirl (New 52) *Superman (New 52) *Wonder Woman *Fedora *Senator Kharrus *MSE-6 *Luxury Droid *Onaconda Farr *Senator Philo *Senate Commando (Captain) *Senate Commando *Imperial Guard (Classic) *Bib Fortuna (Clone Wars) *Gamorrean Guard (Clone Wars) *Tusken Raider (Classic) *Captain America (Classic) *Union Jack *Ms. Marvel *Howard the Duck *Vulture *Deadpool *Stan Lee *Iron Patriot *Pepper Potts *Rescue *Black Panther *Iron Fist *She-Hulk *J. Jonah Jameson *Doctor Octopus (Ultimate) *Spider-Man (F.F.) *Beetle *Spider-Woman *Electro *Shocker *Electro (Ultimate) *Moon Knight *Kingpin *Elektra *Bullseye *Kingpin Henchman *Black Bolt *Punisher *Blob *Wolverine (Cowl) *Ghost Rider *Nightmare *Captain Britain *Curt Conners *Thing (F.F.) *Kraven the Hunter *Squirrel Girl *Dormammu *Invisible Woman (F.F.) *Mysterio *Polaris *Green Goblin (Ultimate) *Malekith *Laufey *Thor (Classic) *Kurse *Alfred (1966) *Batgirl (1966) *Catwoman (1966) *Joker (1966) *Penguin (1966) *Riddler (1966) *Custom 1 *Custom 2 *Custom 3 *Custom 4 *Custom 5 *Custom 6 *Custom 7 *Custom 8 *Custom 9 *Godric Gryffindor *Helga Hufflepuff *Rowena Ravenclaw *Salazar Slytherin *Lockhart (Straitjacket) *Luna (Lion Head) *Peeves *Hermione (Pink Dress) *Ron Weasley (Ghoul) *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Shazam *Katanna *Zatanna *Bizarro *Black Adam *Captain Cold *Gorilla Grodd *Prince Imrahil *Sauron of the Second Age *Sméagol *Beregond *Théodred *Mini-Balrog *Glorfindel *Farmer Maggot *Corsair Pirate *Barliman Butterbur *A-Bomb *Rick Jones *Thanos *Beta Ray Bill *Dark Phoenix *Falcon *Hawkeye (Classic) *Spider-Man (Symbiote) *Winter Soldier *Kurse (Dark World) *Odin *Malekith (Dark World) *Jane Foster *Sif *Volstagg *Hogun *Fandral *Angry Kitty *Robo Pilot *Johnny Thunder *Blacktron Fan *Odd Ollie *Wild Will *Sudds Backwash *Rootbeer Belle *Snow-troll *Baby Smaug *Bandobras Took (The Bullroarer) *Stone Dwarf *Gimli (Baby) *River-troll *Dwarf Soldier *Saruman (Day Off) *Lady Dwarf *Girion *Gungan Warrior *Barbara Gordon *Dick Grayson (Nightwing) *Police Sargent *Police Woman *Clayface (Hagen) *Pamela Isley *Harvey Dent *The Riddler (Suit) *Selina Kyle *Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Professor Jonathan Crane *Killer Moth (Alternate) *The Spoiler *Azrael *Dr. Jeremiah Arkham *Harvey Bullock *Lucius Fox *Mr. Zsasz *Black Mask *Ventriloquist & Scarface *Hugo Strange *Talia al Ghul *Firefly (Alternate) *Freeze Bodyguard *Two-Face Goon (Classic) *Two-Face Bodyguard *Riddler Bodyguard *Penguin Bodyguard *Madame Maxime *Marge Dursley *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Snow) *Anakin Skywalker (Snow) *Jack Sparrow (Judge) *Imaginary Jack (Crew) *Imaginary Jack (Dutchman) *Will Turner (Pirate) *Will Turner (Buccaneer) *Will Turner (Dutchman) *Will Turner (Young) *Elizabeth (Petticoat) *Elizabeth (Wedding) *Elizabeth (Stowaway) *Ragetti (Eyepatch) *Tia Dalma (Singapore) *Mullroy (E.I.T.C.) *Murtogg (E.I.T.C.) *Mullroy (Pirate) *Murtogg (Pirate) *Ezekiel *Cabin Boy *Morey *Piper *Ratlin *Quittence *Palifico *Old Haddy *Ogilvey *Manray *Greenbeard *Davy Jones (Human) *Tortuga Pistoleer *Tortuga Musketeer *Executioner *Cormac McLaggen (Quidditch) *Daily Prophet Photographer *Dennis Creevey *Madame Delacour *Gordon *Gornuk *Phineas Black *Verity *Deadshot *Deathstroke *Diana Prince *Green Arrow *Killer Frost *Lady Shiva *Red Hood *Red Robin *Tim Drake *Vixen *Chief Gleeson *Natalia Kowalski (Brunette) *Knuckles McGee *Prison Guard Owens *Warden Fielding *Birdman Wellington *Smokey Fuentes *von Krunchman *Flash Johnson *Sheriff Shepherd *Carl Walnuts *Beast (Astonishing) *Black Widow (Classic) *Captain Steve Rogers *Captain America (WW2) *Doctor Doom 2099 *Demogoblin *Howard Stark *Grey Hulk *Hulk (Minifig) *Human Torch (Ultimate) *Jean Grey (First Class) *Juggernaut (Kuurth) *Magneto (Modern) *Mystique (House of M) *Nick Fury Sr. *Norman Osbourne *Scarlet Spider *Spider-Man 2099 *Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *Storm (White) *Tony Stark (Suit) *Wolverine (Days of Future Past) *Wolverine (X-Force) *Rebel Commander (Hoth) *Jabba *Adolf Hitler *Interdimensional Being (Skin) *Mountain Troll *Security Troll *Piers Polkiss *Firenze *Dementor *Gringotts Goblin *Gnome *Grindelow *Mermaid (Black Lake) *Darth Maul (Clone Wars) *Jack the Monkey *Grawp *Giant (Hogwarts) *Power Girl *Captain Atom *Calvary Lieutenant *Tomahawk Warrior *Guy Gardner *Alan Scott *Atom *Saturn Girl *Brainiac 5 *Triplicate Girl *Hal Jordan *Doctor Sivana *Mary Marvel *Professor Zoom *Superman (Man of Steel) *General Zod (Man of Steel) *Jimmy Olson *Martha Kent *Jonathan Kent *Kid Flash *Barry Allen *Bane (Dark Knight Rises) *Joker (Dark Knight) *Scarecrow (Batman Begins) *Magpie *Doctor Fate *Steel *Fire *Ice *Tobias Whale *Livewire *Círdan *Aldor *Gorbag *Guritz *Oliphaunt Mahûd Leader *Rohan Guard *Dwarf (Quest) *Elf (Quest) *Man (Quest) *Hobbit (Quest) *Woman (Quest) *Orc (Quest) *Uruk-hai (Quest) *Joe Quesada *Tom Brevoort *Shadowcat *Nightcrawler *Mystique (film) *Rogue *Nova (Richard Rider) *Multiple Man *Ms. Marvel (S.W.O.R.D.) *She-Hulk (Fantastic Four) *Ben Grimm (Human) *Thing (Overcoat) *Invisible Woman (Wedding) *Mister Fantastic (Wedding) *Thing (Casual) *Mister Fantastic (Casual) *Invisible Woman (Casual) *Franklin Richards *Valaria Richards *Betty Brant *Hobgoblin *Carlie Cooper *Uncle Ben *Anti-Venom *Scorpion *Scarlet Witch *Star-lord (Film) *Gamorra (Film) *Rocket Raccoon (Film) *Groot (Film) *Drax (Film) *Good Cop *Michelangelo (Turtle) *Foreman Bob *Foreman Gus *Sleepy Pete *Clyde